Kaguya Kaguya
by jewell01
Summary: Ella no estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta. Se supone que ella no debería estar en ese lugar y menos con ese cuerpo y edad ¿Pero porque entonces ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de una mini Kaguya durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi? -Siempre supe que no era la persona más afortunada, pero ahora estoy segura que algún dios ahí arriba se está riendo de mí.- SI OC Kaguya
1. Prologo

Resumen:

Ella no estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta. Se supone que ella no debería estar en ese lugar y menos con ese cuerpo y edad ¿Pero porque entonces ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de una mini Kaguya durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi? -Siempre supe que no era la persona más afortunada, pero ahora estoy segura que algún dios ahí arriba se está riendo de mí.- SI OC Kaguya

* * *

\- kaguya Kaguya-

-Prologo-

* * *

Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que había pasado, ella solamente se sentía flotar entre la oscuridad y la luz, en un momento había estado sobre sus pies, luego un dolor y después nada.

Ella había estado caminando hacia la universidad esa noche…. Sí.

 _¿Qué es una universidad?_

Tenía que apurarse porque hoy sería su última clase y por fin podría volver a casa a seguir con su rutina.

 _¿Su casa?_

Y entonces su mamá la recibiría al igual que sus dos pequeños cachorros y su papá estaría discutiendo con su hermana sobre política.

 _No, ella no tenía padres… solo tenía dos hijos…_

El olor a comida llegaría a su habitación y su hermana llamaría por las escaleras su nombre.

 _¿Mi nombre?_

 _¿Cuál es mi nombre?_

Si… En la casa resonaría un-

 _Kagu-_

-¡ Ren!

El chillido de las ruedas contra la acera lleno el aire junto a los gritos de los peatones y el sonido de la sirena policial.

* * *

 **¡Hola! La verdad nunca planee escribir esto xD pero la idea me andaba rondando desde hace unos días y como antes no había leído ningún fics inserción sobre kaguya en la línea de tiempo de la tercera guerra ninja dije ''ñe, no pierdo nada'' xD y heme aquí chan! chan!**  
 **Inspirado en ''Iryo-nin Kasa(医療忍傘)'' de Vaengir ,sinceramente, uno de los fics más hermosos y adictivos que he leído ( Mi ItaKasa! QAQ *llora*)**

 **Por. Jewell**

Avance:

Mi amante me intento matar y mis hijos me sellaron por quien sabe cuánto tiempo creando la luna… fresco…


	2. En lo que va la vida

**No soy dueña de nada, advertencia, lenguaje, violencia bla bla bla.**

 **Perdón por las faltas de** **ortografía.**

* * *

Resumen:

Ella no estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta. Se supone que ella no debería estar en ese lugar y menos con ese cuerpo y edad ¿Pero porque entonces ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de una mini Kaguya durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi? -Siempre supe que no era la persona más afortunada, pero ahora estoy segura que algún dios ahí arriba se está riendo de mí.- SI OC Kaguya

* * *

\- Kaguya kaguya-

-Cap. 1-

-En lo que va la vida-

* * *

En mi vida, siempre había callado y dado un paso atrás cuando de discusiones se trataba, no es que le temiera o no tuviera agallas para enfrentar a los demás, simplemente... Era floja.

Prefería ver desde un rincón como se sacaban los ojos entre ellos mientras ponía "invassion" de soundtrack como música de fondo, pero eso también me había incitado a evitar cualquier situación que probablemente me fuera a sacar canas verdes o que requiera un poco más de energía de lo normal.

Si bien mucha gente ya me había dado conferencias sobre como con esa actitud nunca lograría sobresalir en la vida, simplemente parpadeaba un par de veces antes de agarrar mi cuaderno y ponerme a garabatear ideas para mi nuevo comic.

Otros, que eran más fanáticos religiosos decían como la pereza era un pecado y que dios algún día me castigaría por no aprovechar al máximo el esfuerzo de sus padres en ella.

Mi respuesta a esto sería prácticamente igual a la primera.

Aunque pensando ahora en eso, tal vez esto si era un castigo de algún dios ahí arriba porque… ¿No se supone que debería estar frente a unas puertas de oro con un coro de ángeles tocando trompetas o unos demonios pinchándome con tridentes? No es que sea exigente de todos modos, pero… no esperaba estar en esta oscuridad.

Aunque… se siente tanta paz, está bien, era consciente o al menos vagamente que acababa de morir hace unos minutos ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Simplemente se siente como si todos mis problemas simplemente ¡Puf! ¡Adiós! Eh… es raro ponerlo de esa manera.

' _oscuridad...'_

¿Qué?

' _Hay tanta oscuridad'_

Momento, ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

' _No quiero oscuridad… hace frio… por favor… ¡sacarme de aquí!'_

¡Ey! ¡¿Me puedes escuchar, donde estás?!

' _¡¿Por qué me traicionaron?! ¡Déjenme salir!'_

Segundo tras segundo, los gritos se volvían más fuertes.

' _¡Este mundo volverá a nacer!'_

¡Espera! ¡¿Quién e-

Mis palabras prácticamente se atoraron en mi garganta en el momento que un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir un aliento helado en mi cuello.

 _-y tú serás quien me ayude a hacerlo-_

Solo recuerdo una gran luna roja frente a mí.

* * *

'Está lloviendo'- Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por mi cabeza mientras trataba de darle sentido a todo a mi alrededor, estaba oscuro ¿Era de noche? Gotas de lluvia golpeaban con dureza el pasto.

-¿a-ah…?- la voz salió más como un chillido de mi garganta agrietada, ok, esto era malo, no… mucho más que malo, se suponía que estaba de camino hacia la universidad y luego apareció esa voz rara y ahora… ahora, no, primero tengo que cubrirme, toda esta lluvia no debe ser buena para mis pulmones.

Mi pecho ardía pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Mis piernas no me responden, mis parpados a penas y escuchan mis órdenes y sentía que mi cabeza latía como si un auto me hubiera pasado encima repetidamente.

Quiero estar en mi casa, ¡no en esta lluvia! ¡Me duele! Los parpados me pesan y la promesa de sueño es realmente tentadora pero no soy estúpida, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia podía escuchar mis pulmones luchando por respirar, sabía que si me dormía ahora podría morir.

 _Pero descansar de este mundo sonaba tan tentador._

Chapoteo

Chapoteo

¿Tal vez volver a la oscuridad no sería tan malo… cierto?

 _Solo cuando todo haiga terminado._

-¡Alguien ayuda por favor!- Gritó una voz lejana.

¿Personas?

-¡Vuelve!- Se escucharon los pasos cada vez más lejanos.

¡No! ¡No se vayan! ¡Duele! duele mucho, por favor ¡ayudarme!

Un grito ahogado logro escapar de mis labios antes de que un sabor metálico cubriera mi boca, duele, pero ahora escucho pasos más cerca.

'¡Me han escuchado!'- fue mi último pensamiento antes de sucumbir de nuevo a la oscuridad.

* * *

Otra vez dolor en mi cabeza, maldición a este paso pasare más tiempo en la oscuridad que tratando de sumar dos más dos sobre lo que pasa.

Bueno, al menos ya no siento la lluvia sobre mi piel ¿Eso es bueno no?

-m-mamá… papá…- ¿Alguien está llorando?

-¿Estas bi-? - mi voz se cortó por una áspera tos, está bien, ahora sé que esa lluvia dejo malla en mis pulmones.

Ojos asustado se suavizaron de la expresión en shock hasta que más lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de sus ojos, antes de poder decir algo ella se encontraba prácticamente encima de mí.

-¡Oh gracias adiós!- jadeo apretándome entre sus brazos- ¡E-estoy t-tan feliz! ¡Pe-pensé q-que e-era la única que había logrados s-sobrevivir!- grito entre sollozos.

-¿Sobrevivir…?- ¿a qué? No recuerdo que esta niña haiga estado cerca mío al momento que desperté empapada por la lluvia.

-Maldita sea ¡Al fin despertaste!- Juró una voz a pocos metro míos.

¿Un cosplayer? Eh, bueno, ciertamente se veía como uno con ese chaleco raro, esas vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus brazos y esa cosa ¿vincha? Alrededor de su frente, eh… que divertido, la insignia grabada es idéntica a la de un anime que veo.

-¡Malditas mocosas!- Gruño agarrando una de las trenzas de la niña de mi costado- ¡Pensar que podrían escapar tan lejos!

-¡Po-por favor!- chilló la niña-¡Su-suéltame!

Una tos ahogada salió de mi garganta cuando trate de gritar al hombre, joder que en realidad esto podría tener repercusiones.

-Veo que despertaron- Gruño otro hombre con la misma banda entrando a la sala- Al fin podremos partir a kumo, esto de ir a paso civil es una mierda.

Mis ojos casi se salen de las cuencas, porque ¿No puede ser cierto? ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

-¡Jajajajaja!- Rio con fuerza una voz en la otra sala- ¡El Raikage estará muy Feliz cuando se entere que logramos capturar a dos!

…

No jodas.

* * *

Habían pasado ¿5? ¿6 días? No importa, no he podido estar completamente consciente en estos días de todas maneras, yendo con los ojos vendados, de manos y piernas atadas (No lo suficientemente juntas como para que no podamos caminar pero tampoco tan separadas como para poder escapar) no es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado exactamente, me había tomado unas horas para poder hacer retroceder mi ataque histérico porque ¡Bueno! ¡No sé cómo en los siete infiernos termine en este lugar y ahora siendo arrastrada por ninjas de kumo no menos!

Ejem, dejando estos sentimientos de lado, e descubierto que la niña con la que estoy viajando se llama Aino… no sé porque por alguna razón ese nombre me hace titubear, y al parecer es una Hyuga (eh… ahora tiene sentido por qué Kumo la quieren) una mestiza para ser específicos, por lo que logre entender en los pocos momentos que lográbamos hablar, su padre renuncio al apellido de su clan para casarse con su madre, habían estado huyendo de la guerra cuando las cosas se habían puesto demasiado inestable en Konoha incluso para unos shinobis avanzados como ellos y sin un clan que respalde a alguno, Aino había estado expuesta a ser enviada como carne de cañón a la guerra (No sé porque aquí huele a Danzo), en un último intento su padre había tratado de llegar a ame para esconderlas mientras él iba a la guerra pero fueron atacados por ninjas de Kumo y ahora ella se encontraba aquí.

Aunque aun no entiendo porque me quieren a mí, ¿Tal vez se dieron cuenta que es posible que mi cuerpo no contenga chakra y ahora me quieren diseccionar para-? ¡Oh dios!-

-¡Xien! ¡Hay un lago a unos metros de aquí!- interrumpió mis pensamientos semi-histéricos uno de los ninjas detrás de nosotras.

-Perfecto- sonrió el hombre tirando de las cuerdas que nos ataban, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuidado que duele!-¡Kei! ¡Quítales las vendas a estas perras y vigílalas mientras toman agua, no podemos dejar que mueran hasta llegar a Kumo!

A medida que la venda caía sin delicadeza de mis ojos tuve que contenerme el fruncir la nariz, el sol me hacía arder los ojos y creo que con Aino era lo mismo ya que escuche un ligero gemido lamentado a mi lado.

-Ya escucharon- Amostazó el mismo ninjas que nos había quitado las vendas y ahora nos quitaba las cuerdas de los brazos- Tomen agua, lávense la cara, me da igual pero háganlo rápido o se irán sin probar una gota de agua.

Y con esa última amenaza volvió a su grupo que parecía levantar un campamento improvisado.

-Gruñón…- murmure en voz baja ¿Qué? No se lo gritare a los cuatro vientos, quiero conservarme en una pieza muchas gracias.

Moviéndome casi dolorosamente levante el agua salpicando mi rostro, ¡Dios que hace calor! Oh, que pequeñas y blancas son mi manos, que raro, a pesar de que estoy segura que he estado caminando bajo el sol durante todo este tiempo están de un color como si nunca hubiera conocido el sol, todas chiquitas con uñas y apenas-

Momento ¿Blancas?

Mi piel era clara pero nunca a este punto ¡Yo-

Grandes ojos nacarados me devolvieron la mirada en la superficie del rio.

-¡apúrate!- gruño el ninja.

Largo pelo blanco, unos labios rojos que detonaban sobre el tono de piel blanca fantasmal.

-¡Oi!

Kaguya…

La del reflejo es Kaguya… una mini Kaguya… pero la que en este momento está sobre el rio soy yo…

Oh…

Yo soy Kaguya.

Está bien…

Perdónenme un momento mientras tengo un mini paro cardíaco. Lejanamente pude registrar como los ninjas a mi alrededor soltaron maldiciones cuando mi cuerpo golpeo el duro suelo.

Chupa mi vida.

* * *

La próxima vez que desperté me encontré vagamente consiente del fuego a unos metros mío.

-'me duelen las manos'- ¿Estoy atada?

-Despertaste- Declaro una voz a mi lado- maldita mocosa, nos retrasaron.

-¡Uagh!- Antes de que siquiera pudiera registrarlo por completo su pie se conectó con mi estómago, maldito hijo de… joder, duele.

-Zoko trae tu maldito culo aquí y siéntate o el próximo en salir volando serás tú y no la mocosa alvina- gruño otro hombre frente a nosotros.

¿Eh? ¿Albina?, pero mi cabello es eba- un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar la imagen del lago… ¿Es una broma cierto? ¡Si tiene que ser una broma! ¡Porque cuando vea mis pies serán de un color normal! No de un color bla- … oh… si son de un color blanco…

Carajo.

-Soy Kaguya- dije en mi mente mientras miraba el pasto.

-Soy Kaguya- repetí ignorando el dolor de mis manos y piernas atadas

'La mujer a la que su amante intento matar y sus hijos la sellaron creando la luna'- una pequeña parte de mi mente suministro.

-SOY PUTO KAGUYA- procese por completo.

¡¿Pero qué clase de maldita broma es esta?!

* * *

 **E aquí mi intento de escritura en primera persona x'D ñe… ni un comentario...bueno, eso es triste x'D oh bueno, igual lo planeo seguir ¿Porque? Eh, no sé(? Simplemente me gustaría seguirlo.**  
 **¡Por cierto! ¡Mil gracias por los que marcaron esta historia como su favorita y los que la siguen *3* esto lo iba a subir ayer, pero me distraje viendo Naruto tratando de recordar algunas cosas de la serie ya que no podía ubicarme por completo en la línea de tiempo ya que si no mal recordaba Itachi nació unos años antes de que terminara la guerra xDD**  
 **Por otro lado, Kaguya ha perdido la consciencia muchas veces en este capítulo, pero su cuerpo está débil así que comprendan por favor(? xD ¡oh! tengo otro fic aparte de este, un Minato x Oc-renacimiento, yo solo digo(? por si quieren darse una vuelta por ahí ya que estaré actualizándola en unos días.**

 **By. Jewell**


End file.
